My Vampire Story!
by Miss. Harrison
Summary: Basically its my version on Twilight with my own charactors


Chapter One

I woke up that morning in my shoe box size bedroom with me sun beaming in my open window and glaring off of my pale blue walls, I knew that this was my last day in Ramsgate with my dad Mark, because by lunch I would be in my new home with my mother Elaine, in Eastry.

I sat up slowly sat up on my bed, and thought to myself, that I would miss this place but I would be more thankful to be living with my mum as she would be at home more than my dad was while I was living with him. My parents where young when they married only about nineteen or twenty I think I was never sure because neither of them liked to talk about it much anymore, but I came along not long after that, and then my mother left us because she couldn't take the way my dad was with her, but I refused to leave with her as I was a daddies girl. Even though my mother was the one that spoilt me the most, but I think that was just guilt because she left me when I was so young.

So for thirteen years of my life, I lived with my father in our four bedroom house, but I was on my own in it most of the time as my father was at work from Monday to Friday and sometimes even Saturday, the only thing that was god about that was I didn't have to do what he wanted all of the time and I grew up rather quickly, by the age of nine I could cook a full roast dinner and I was doing my washing, and the ironing and I basically looked after the house all of the time, I might as well have told people that I lived alone, because I did most of the time, I saw my mother once every two weeks when I went to stay with her in her new three bedroom home in Eastry with her new boyfriend, Aaron, he was nice. I liked him, he was a little younger than mum, and didn't want to rush into anything, just like her because she knew what happened when she rushed into things like she did with my dad.

As much as I liked going to see my mum I was kind of annoyed at the fact that her and Aaron had had a baby together already even though they wasn't going to rush things, mum recons that it wasn't planned but I think it was, so they gave me a little brother Luke, he's now two years old, he is a good child, unlike what I was at that age. He's calm and quiet most of the time, I sometimes forget he's there. But thankfully I get my own room. My boyfriend James had helped me paint in when I was over last which was last fall. I knew that soon enough I would be moving into my mum's place permanently, I had two pale grey walls with the two end walls with light green and dark grey stripes going sideways to make the room look slightly bigger than it actually was.

Unfortunately this summer I found James in bed with one of my best mates, so we broke up and we haven't spoke to each other since, Chelsea the girl I found him in bed with keeps trying to talk to me but I just ignore her because she betrayed my trust and went behind my back, and I will never forgive her for that.

The night I found out that Chelsea was having James's baby was the night I flipped out completely, I went into town with a couple of mates, Lucy Tanya Rachel and her brother Jay. We didn't go out till half past seven but by nine o'clock I had spent nearly three thousand pound on drinks, and most of them were just for me, so I was off my face slightly, well I guess we can say more than slightly. Jay was being awfully nice to me that night, well what I can remember of it anyway, I remember kissing him after my thirty-second tequila shot, and him pushing me away and telling me it wasn't a good idea because I would regret it in the morning, as far as I can remember I took his advice and went off for a little walk along the beach. The next thing that I remember was waking up in my bed at home with a massive head-ache and laying next to Jay, I woke him up shaking him violently, and he just looked at me once he managed to open his eyes enough to see me and said "oh for god sake! What now?"

I looked at him, mouth open trying to ask if anything had happened last night but I couldn't help but look at his glistening torso, I was mesmerized by it, it was like nothing I had ever seen before, I had read about it in the silly books I used to read when I was eleven, but I wasn't sure what the books were actually about, I though about it a lot and then realised that the stories where about _vampires_.


End file.
